


requiem aeternam(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [45]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Apocalypse, Character Death, Creation, Dissociation, Dissociation from Reality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Woodswolf, read by me.______And then he truly was dead. The cycle was broken. The ragged corpse was laid to eternal rest, and a god was born from its ashes.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 2





	requiem aeternam(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [requiem aeternam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443814) by [Woodswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodswolf/pseuds/Woodswolf). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a5j0s4dzi7okjuc/requiem_aeternam.mp3/file)


End file.
